Grimmly Tangled
by Fett012000
Summary: A darker turn after the confrontation scene. First multi attempt. Will be T in later chaps. Back from Hiatus
1. The Tower

This will be my first attempt at a multi-chaptered thing. This intends to be Tangled with more Grimm Elements.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or any characters created by the Walt Disney Corp.**

"There. It never happened." The last flower that had been painstakingly put into her flaxen hair floated into the basket next to her bed. Her mother began to rattle on about dinner and soup, but Rapunzel barely even noticed as the woman exited the room. The day before had been so perfect, so full of adventure, so full of life that now being back in her tower seemed like an imprisonment. But the thought of Eugene betraying her weighed heaviest upon her heart. Mother had been right; the world was cruel and deceitful, and she had no business being out there.

"_But think of all the things she was wrong about," _said the little voice of doubt inside her head.

Rapunzel looked down at the cloth that she had been clutching. If her mother had seen it, she would've thrown that out with the flowers. The golden sun design had been hand woven into a rich purple cloth and she couldn't help but feel like she had seen it before. Long forgotten memories flooded back to her as she stood up and surveyed the room. That sun design was everywhere; why hadn't she noticed before? The mosaic in town, the crown in the satchel, the floating lanterns calling to her; everything pulled together with one crystallizing thought.

_It's me. I'm the lost princess. _The realization caught her off guard and off balance as she stumbled into her vanity.

"Rapunzel, what's going on up there? Are you all right?" her mother asked

"I'm the lost princess" Rapunzel said softly in disbelief.

"Speak up Rapunzel; you know how I feel about the mumbling."

"I'm the lost princess aren't I." Rapunzel said loudly "Did I mumble mother? Can I even call you that now?" she said through clenched teeth as the older lady was rendered speechless with shock.

" It was all you! All my life you said people would use me for my hair, and that you were hiding me for my own protection. What you really meant is that you were keeping me all for yourself mother!" Before her eyes, the woman who had raised her became a manipulative stranger who had kidnapped and controlled her. She turned towards the solitary window of the tower, determined to leave. If she had lied about everything, then maybe…just maybe she had lied about Eugene too.

"He won't be there. As we speak the boy is being hanged for his crimes against the crown. Now listen to me and everything will be alright."

"No! You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me! I can take care of myself and I don't need you. I will never let you use me or my hair ever again!" Rapunzel said defiantly. With one last look of contempt, she turned and walked to a separate area of the tower.

The old woman could not believe what had happened. In the span of a minute she was helpless against the sands of time. This traitorous teenager would not get away with this, and if that beau of hers managed to survive he too would know her wrath.

tbc...


	2. The Rogue

(This is where we're taking some deviations. Don't like, don't read)

Chap 2: The Rogue

He was going to need a miracle. If this were any other day, his street smarts and rapier wit would be enough to get him out of most of the messes he found himself in. However, when you're manacled and being led to a hastily assembled gallows for the numerous crimes you've committed in your short yet illustrious career, it's only natural to have a sense of hopelessness.

With every step the weight of certain death crushed any thought of escape. The guards were too many, the walls were too high, and he had alienated any colleagues with his selfish dream. His dream, now that was comedy of errors if there ever was one. Two days ago he was on his way to that childhood fantasy of the tropical island, with or without native girls, surrounded by his gold and not a person he had to share it with.

Two days ago, he hadn't counted on a blonde-haired beauty whose innocent delight at the simple things made him rethink where he had steered his life. Now that girl, his girl, was in trouble and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. _Yep, a miracle would be great right around now._

Who would've thought that a miracle would be in the form of a gang of thuggish dreamers and a freakishly law-abiding horse; certainly not Flynn Rider, and definitely not Eugene Fitzhurbert. A daring rescue that involved pain, acrobatics, pain again from landing crotch first onto a saddle at high velocity…and most likely more pain but he was not around to see the end of the skirmish.

Branches whipped across his face with every stride of the white horses' gallop, and with every stride he was closer and closer to goal. _The old lady, she was the cause of all this. _

Most likely she was the mother that Rapunzel had spoken of with a mixture of fear and love. But why she decided to go after him was something he couldn't even understand. Well, he was a wanted thief and that's something most parents didn't like.

The tower loomed in sight, and he silently hoped that he had arrived in time.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" he exclaimed.

Silence answered his plea.

"Rapunzel?" _Why doesn't she answer? _

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a golden rain of long, flowing locks fell from the lone window and the top of the tower. If the stories of Flynnigan Rider had meant anything and if his time as Flynn Rider had taught him anything, this was the time to _be _both of them. Hand over hand he hauled himself heavenward towards his final destination.

"Rapunzel, are you…"

She was nowhere in sight. The hair he had climbed was not attached to her, which slightly relieved him because climbing someone's hair could not be comfortable, but attached to hook at the top of window. He quickly scanned the room, but there was no sign of the girl who had enchanted his heart.

"So, this is the dashing young hero come to save his love? I was expecting someone…taller. As you can see, you're not in any position to do anything heroic. " said a cool, confident voice from the shadows. Emerging from the darkness was an older lady, presumably her mother.

"Okay, let's just calm down here a minute. There's no need to do anything you're going to regret. She was perfectly safe and she had a great time." said Flynn in a placating voice. This broad gave him the creeps, though he couldn't really put his finger on why.

"Indeed," she said as she sauntered towered him, "But as her mother it is my job to protect from villainous scum like you."

_Great, my villainous activities precede me._

"Listen, it's not what you think. I know this sounds like a line, but I don't want to be that guy anymore…I love her. "

The broad moved closer and closer with each line they exchanged. The weirdness factor of her made him subconsciously take a step back for every advance she made.

"This isn't a fairy tale young man, and true love never conquers all."

And just like that, he was falling. Not what he had expected when he was charging through the woods. _I never got to see her again. _Everything else was lost as his body hit the ground and darkness engulfed him.

He was being pushed…put he didn't open his eyes to see who or what it was. He could already tell it was Max.

"Give me a minute there Maxy…let me take inventory. See if anything's broken, you know what I mean?"

_Legs: Check. Arms: Check . Head: Really hurts_; he must have hit it really hard. But he was alive and that was something. Heck, this was the second time today that he had cheated death. _Someone up there must like me._

He opened his eyes. It was dark as he looked up but he didn't see any stars. He waved his hand in front of his face…nothing.

_I'm blind. How can save her now?_


	3. The Drama Queen

(This is a re-edit of chapt 3 i posted

The Drama Queen

The boy was a fool: a fool in love. Like all fools in love, he suffered from no sense of his surroundings and lack of balance. As he tumbled out the window, Gothel watched as his body landed with a dull thud. _No one could survive that fall._

Now that this Flynn Rider was out of the picture, there were no more loose ends. They would have to leave tonight, somewhere no one could just stumble upon their hiding place. There were tales of a remote land know as the Sea of Sand, with hazards that prevented those with even the most testicular fortitude from attempting: Scorching desert, sandstorms, poisonous vipers to name a few. The only thing left was the girl.

After gathering the necessary supplies, Gothel opened the bedroom door where she had locked her rebellious Rapunzel in. Her newly shorn hair stood up, impervious to any attempts to tame the wild, spiky layers. The hair, which had turned brown as a child when cut, still bore the yellow stain of the sundrop. "Get your things, we're leaving."

Newly shed tears stained the child's pale face. Stupid girl, she should not have forced her hand that way. If she had just listened to her this never would have happened.

"I'm not doing anything you say. You've ruined yourself; you said if my hair was cut the magic would be gone."

"Please dear. Do you think I would have cut it if that were true? You really are more naive than I thought. The essence of the flower grew stronger the older you became. Think of yourself as a fine wine, though I must say your boquet leaves something to be desired." She responded mockingly. "Now, if you're through with these teenage theatrics I believe I told you we were leaving."

"I'm not going." Rapunzel repeated stubbornly.

Gothel sighed. "Fine. You have three options. One: You can follow me willingly.

The girl did not respond, just stared angrily at her.

Two: You can be shackled and be made to follow me, or Three: you can stay up here and starve to death. It's your choice, though personally I would choose number one."

Gothel smiled at the look of shock that crossed her adoptive daughter's face. Starving was obviously not an option she had considered. The only other person who knew where the tower was located was dead. She knew that no matter how the girl felt about the situation, she would not last long.

Defeat settled onto her features as she limply nodded her head. "I'll go with you, and I'll go willingly…Mother."

Gothel smiled smugly at her acquiescence. "Good girl, I knew you'd come to your senses. "

Rapunzel numbly picked out a few items of clothing, some paint and brushes and of course her faithful friend Pascal. If she was going to be miserable, at least she'd have a friend to share it with. The lizard deftly hid in the few possessions she carried and it was with a heavy heart and with heavy steps she exited the tower with Gothel.

"You walk in front of me. Just because you said you'd come willingly doesn't mean I trust you Rapunzel. This new rebellious streak is not something I'm fond of." _Plus, if something attacks us, it will get you first. _

Rapunzel gazed sadly at the tower that was slowly becoming smaller and smaller. The pleasant memories of the previous few days were being erased with every step she took. The grass that had been dewy and soft now felt prickly and dry. The water which had been refreshing and clear seemed frigid and dirty. The wind whipped around her, causing her to hold herself for warmth. _Goodbye world, it was nice getting to know you_. Pascal chirped sympathetically from his hiding place, but she could barely muster a half-hearted smile in response.

Gothel eyed the back of her charge determinedly. Five days to the edge of the desert and another five to the cottage. The teenager seemed sufficiently broken of any spirit but Gothel was not going to take any chances. Keeping a wary eye on the girl, she clutched the grip of the dagger hidden in her cloak.

Grimly the two-party procession walked into the sunset both oblivious to the fact that a mere hundred yards away was the one person they both thought was dead.


	4. The Pale Horse

Pale Horse with a Rider

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or any characters created by the Walt Disney Corp**

(I know this is more humorous than dark...but this scene was a monkey on my back for two years)

Max considered himself a reasonable animal. There was a time and place for everything, and things that did not fit into that category belonged in cell or swinging from the gallows. His first rider had trained him to obey orders, make decisions, and follow through.

The minute he saw this new Rider fall from the tower, there was no hesitation. He went to the thief's side and gently tried to awaken him. Several minutes went by and the Rider still had not stirred. There was, however, quite a commotion coming from inside the tower. The stalwart steed heard raised voices followed by quiet. Several more minutes went by and the Rider lay as still as ever. The sound of scraping wood against stone alerted him to movement on the north side of the structure and he quietly traveled round to investigate.

There she was; the nice, blonde haired girl. She didn't look as happy as she did the last time they were together. She was followed by the older lady he had seen in the forest. Why those two were together made no sense to him, but then again he was just a horse.

"Keep going dear, we have a long way to go before sun down," Said the older lady. "Dear" seemed to imply familiarity; maybe she was related? "That criminal has surely hanged for his crimes, so I wouldn't spend another minute thinking about him."

His judicial sense said to follow them, but his instinct said to stay with the Rider.

Minutes ticked away into hours. The sun steadily changed position in the sky, and when it had settled to the tops of the trees the Rider finally stirred. Excited, the horse nuzzled his charge only to be pushed away. "Give me a minute there Maxi…let me take inventory. See if anything's broken, you know what I mean?"

He watched as the Rider slowly moved his limbs, carefully wiggling them to assess any damage. The man's hands came to his face and started to tap and wave in front of his eyes. "Why are there so many birds chirping at night?"

* * *

Max was accomplished. Max was noble. Max was relentless in the face of adversity. Maximus was...

…a nursemaid. For the past hour, the horse had listened to this Rider called Flynn mutter, cry, and become altogether ridiculous. Forty five minutes of that hour had been spent watching the criminal fumble and flail about in a most undignified way.

"Okay, we can deal with this. It's only a temporary black out. Just a harmless, inconvenient side-effect of being tossed off a tower. This sort of thing happens all the time, right?"

The horse said nothing. Not just because speech was impossible, but any acknowledgement would send the man into another tirade. Instead he walked up and softly nudged Riders hand to let him know he was there. Rider sighed and used his hands to feel down to the ground using Max's body as a prop.

"Thanks boy, I'll be fine…I mean we'll be fine. I'm just worried about her. I mean Blondie just got out, and now she's right back where she started if she'd even still here at all. That nasty old broad surely moved her miles away by now and….. "

Again the horse said nothing; he just let his Rider talk. That seemed to comfort this particular Rider more than his others. Other riders merely sat and gave orders…this Rider talked to him like a friend…like a partner. Partners stick together and help each other. As a partner to his Rider, he would help him find the nice, blonde-haired girl or die trying.

"….I guess we could ride into a town somewhere. You seem to be able to find civilization pretty well, and we're not going to last out here without supplies or money for that matter. Face it Maxi…we are in deep horseshi-"

He snorted, effectively cutting off any expletive that the Rider was about to say. It was time for action! The equine detective nudged the man and did not stop until he was again standing. He knelt down in front and waited for him to figure out that he needed to climb aboard. It took several minutes as the Rider kept falling or leaning too far to mount correctly. As soon as he was aboard the horse took several cautious steps; so far, so good.

"Take it easy there flat-foot. ""Where are you taking me? Hey! Watch out for those trees, I can't really duck from low hanging branches remember? Don't think you can get back at me for those apples…this is only temporary condition."

Maximus laid his ears back in displeasure. This Rider was not going to make his investigation easy, but a true detective would never let a whiny partner stop him from closing this case. His rider would calm down sooner or later. The noise was just his way of coping

He lifted his nose into the air hoping to catch the remainder of a scent. Two became evident. One he quickly identified as the girl; she had a scent like sunshine peeking through the tree after a summer rain. The second one smelt only of death. He didn't know why death followed the girl, but it was a clue and a good place to start.

(thanks guys...promise to not wait 24 months to update again! Reviews=moral and critical support!)


End file.
